


Red.

by TheReviewess



Series: Unfinished Nyssara Stories [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oliver and Nyssa Friendship, Tommy and Nyssa Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: A Nyssara Hunger Games AU following Sara Lance during her first twenty four hours after her victory in the Arena. In those first twenty four hours, Sara learns an awful lot about her back up mentor, the youngest Victor of the Hunger Games, Nyssa al Ghul.





	Red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my many Nyssara ideas that never got off the ground. I figured I'd find a decent stopping point and post it for you all to enjoy.
> 
> It's a bit dark and kind of sad. Also we see a sort of broken Nyssa. It's totally unedited too.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Does it ever get easier?” Sara asked her at three in the morning. It was the first night after coming out of the arena and she had woken up with a start. Upon investigation she found that her mentor was not in the District 5 apartments, so she travelled to the only other place that Sara could think she would be.

“The nightmares will always come.” Nyssa answered while staring out the window of District Seven’s apartment in the Capital. She held a glass of red wine in her hands, swirling the liquid inside as she spoke. “You will eventually acclimate.”

“I killed people.” Sara mumbled, sitting down next to Nyssa. “A lot of people.” A couch had been pushed up right by the windows. Sara suspected Nyssa moved it along with the coffee table that was before them. Slowly, Sara kicked her feet up on the table, waiting to see if Nyssa would yell at her like she did in training. She said nothing about it.

“You did as you must.” Nyssa informed her. “As did we all. If you wish to speak of it, I am here for the mean time. I am also told that talking helps.” She took a sip of the red wine and curled her legs closer to her.

Sara nodded. “You never talk about it.” The blonde couldn't help that point out how tight lipped Nyssa was about her time in the arena.

“Not with you.” The woman informed her with a sharp tone “I speak with others when I must.”

Right, her family.

Nyssa Raatko, or Nyssa Al Ghul as the people of the Capital called her, was the second daughter of Ra’s al Ghul to participate in the Hunger Games. Ra's had participated in the games and won at 14 years of age. His eldest daughter, Talia al Ghul had participated and won at 14 as well. Many believed Talia’s name was chosen as a punished for Ra’s for some transgression against the Capitol. No one expected the girl to come out alive, and without having to get her hands dirty.

While Ra's had been famous for his kill count, murdering half the competition by the end, his eldest was famous for using traps to kill her opponents. She was able to lead small packs of kids into her elaborate traps which lead to the children's inevitable death. The Gamemaster in her game was so amused by her ingenuity that he hardly interfered with her, and he would try to herd competitors to her traps, just to see what surprises she had in store for them.

Nyssa, the second and youngest child to Ra’s al Ghul was 13 when she was reaped. However, she had volunteered as tribute for a 12 year old girl who had been selected initially. In her interview, Nyssa disclosed that the girl was the child of her adoptive mother, who lost one daughter to the previous games and didn't need to lose another. Nyssa was made famous because she was the youngest to win the games, having turned 14 three days before her victory. She had her father’s blood lust and her sister's brilliance. In the blood bath she managed to kill two careers before getting out of there with two supply packs, one for her and one for her district partner, and weapons for them. Her first, and only, major trap was causing an avalanche that increased her kill count to one higher than her father’s.

Her famous moment wasn't until it came down to the final three. Sara remembered watching it vividly, because that game was the first time Sara would have been eligible to compete.

The final three had been a career that came with his sister. His sister was one of the careers that Nyssa slaughtered in the beginning. She had beheaded the girl and left it on a pike. Nyssa was the obvious second person, but the unexpected third was a boy named Tommy Merlyn. Tommy was from Sara’s district. Five. He was incredibly well off and the only son to former Victor, Malcolm Merlyn. Tommy had befriended Nyssa after she lost her district partner, Maseo Yamashiro. Maseo had been killed on Nyssa’s birthday, and she didn't find out until she had come down the mountain looking for him. His murderer, the same career that was in the final three, was about to beheaded him when Nyssa shot an arrow through his sword arm. He ran off after that, but the damage was done and Maseo was dead. In her grief, Nyssa set off her avalanche, killing all but three people. Tommy, the career, and oddly enough a boy from 9.

Tommy had found Nyssa curled up at the base of the mountain, clutching the leather bracelet Maseo had brought from home. Somehow he managed to befriend the girl and they decided to track down the career and give him hell. They spent three days together and Nyssa had developed a sort of kinship with the kind-hearted boy, so much so that she would have died for him in the final three. Unfortunately, when they encountered the career, he had thrown a javelin meant for Nyssa, but Tommy jumped in front of it to save her. In a blind rage, Nyssa attacked the boy, hacking at his body with Maseo’s sword until he was unrecognizable. Then she put his head on a pike before running off to ease Tommy’s passing. She held his body in her little arms and sobbed as his soul left his body. Before his death, he gave her a necklace with a bird pendant that he carved, as a late birthday present. When he did finally pass, she was picked up by the Peacekeepers. As they tried to move her away from Tommy’s body, she lashed out, killing a handful of them in the process.

That was four years ago, now. In those four years, the Capitol saw Nyssa grow from a small teenager into a beautiful young woman. She had successfully trained one, well two including Sara, victors.

The game following Nyssa’s, Oliver Queen, also from Sara’s district, volunteered for the games. He did it as a way to honor Tommy. He had begged and pleaded for Nyssa to be his mentor, and she had apparently agreed. Under her tutelage, Oliver Queen became a Victor. And now, Sara won.

“Did you and Ollie talk a lot?” Sara asked her.

“After his victory, yes.” Nyssa told her, still looking out the window. Her free hand came up to hold onto the necklace Tommy made for her. “Before we focused on his training. But after, we were in each other’s company for many months. There we spoke of many things.”

“Wait. When he vanished for that little bit of time, you were with him?” Sara asked her.

Nyssa nodded. “It was good for us.”

“What happened?”

“We began to heal. And I began to break bad habits that I formed after my victory.” She swirled the wine in her glass and then took a long drink. “Though not all of them, I suppose.”

Sara glanced down at the wine glass. She could see two wine bottle open on the table. The first was empty and the second looked to be about halfway. The wine was one Sara had seen in the Capitol. It was apparently a favorite. Sara had suspected Nyssa drank heavily. When the woman took on her training, Sara rarely ever saw her without a wine glass, or alcohol of some kind. It made her wonder if she had ever seen Nyssa sober, or if the woman was always somewhat intoxicated.

“Is it good?” Sara asked, gesturing to the wine.

Nyssa nodded and held out the glass. “This was a good year.”

Sara took the glass and took a small sip. She had to admit, Nyssa had excellent taste. “It is good.” The wine was a sweet red, and honestly the best thing she ever drank. Sara saw why Nyssa refused to let her have a sip before the games, she would have been drunk as fuck instead of learning to survive.

“Thank you. I worked hard on this recipe.”

“What!?” Sara asked, now completely focused on the woman who hardly looked away from the window. It made Sara wonder what was so interesting out there.

“This is my brand. My father has connections with a man in the Capitol who owns a winery.” Nyssa explained, picking up the bottle and taking a swig from it. “My father made a deal with the man to let me work for a season. Oliver was there as well. We became close during our time there.”

“Close?” Sara asked. She couldn't help but pry. Oliver had been very tight lipped about the affair.

“Yes,” Nyssa answered, not willing to divulge more than that. She passed the wine glass to Sara. “Drink the rest of this and go back down to the apartment. I believe you will sleep better after a drink.”

“Is that what you do?” Sara asked her as innocently as she could.

Nyssa said nothing, she just continued to stare out over the massive city. It was beautiful at night, that Sara had to admit.

“We all deal with our demons in our own way,” Nyssa finally said after a minute.

“And you deal with yours by drinking yourself silly, apparently.” Sara said, almost disappointed. She didn't know Nyssa well, but she thought the woman would be stronger than this. “What the hell sparked that?”

“My father,” Nyssa answered simply. “It was two days after I returned home. He gave me a shot and sent me up to bed after I awoke from a nightmare.”

So Nyssa’s been drinking since she was 14. She was about to turn 18. Actually…

“Has your birthday passed?” Sara asked her. Her body clock was off because of the competition.

Nyssa glanced over to the clock on the wall. It took her a moment to read the bright letters that said it was _ 03:29 _ . She reached for the partially empty wine bottle and held it up by the neck.

“It has only just begun,” Nyssa told her with a lopsided smile. “Happy Birthday, Nyssa.”

“Happy Birthday,” Sara echoed while lifting her newly acquired wine glass in the air.

The two took long drinks of the wine, draining their glasses (or the bottle in Nyssa’s case). The bottle and the glass were placed down on the table and the two continued to stare out the window. After a moment, Nyssa stood up.

“I will see you back to District Five’s apartment,” Nyssa told her. “We must rest before your interview tomorrow.”

“You won't stay?” Sara asked her. Her eyes slowly trailed up Nyssa's very muscular frame. The woman had legs for days, and they were such a pretty color and so very toned. She wore very short shorts for night clothes and tight fitting tank top. The lights from the city shed enough light on her mentor to let Sara see that the woman wasn't wearing a bra and– was it getting hot in here? Or was that the wine? Or just Nyssa, because she was very hot.

Nyssa shook her head, “I am of District Seven, not Five.”

“You stayed before the games.” Sara pointed out, trying not to stare at her chest.

“I acted as your mentor in place of Oliver Queen and Malcolm Merlyn as a favor to them. I was required to stay.” The woman crossed her arms over her chest and if Sara wasn't staring before, she definitely was now.

“And now?”

“The games are over. I will stay in the housing for my District,” Nyssa told her like it was so obvious.

“I'm not leaving you.” Sara declared.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow.

“I,” the new Victor stuttered, “I just don't think I can be alone right now…”

Nyssa seemed to understand that. Wordlessly she took Sara’s hand in hers and began to lead her toward one of the bedrooms. Sara didn't argue, she just followed, grateful that Nyssa understood her. 

It didn't take long for the two to slide under the covers of the oversized Capitol beds. When Sara first arrived from District Five, she felt like she was sleeping on clouds when she laid on one. Now she just felt uncomfortable and the floor seemed like a much more comfortable option, at least until she felt Nyssa’s muscular form press up against her side. Nyssa rested her head on Sara's shoulder and threw an arm over Sara’s torso, and one leg was awkwardly thrown over Sara's. This was the closest she had been to Nyssa and it was better than she could have ever imagined.

“This is my father's room,” Nyssa told her quietly. “The night before I went in, my sister and I stayed in here with him.”

“My dad was the Peacekeeper that pulled you out of the arena,” Sara whispered. “When he heard that you were going to be my mentor, he cried.”

Nyssa propped herself up and looked down at Sara. It was hard to see her face, but if the blonde had to guess, she was shocked by that admission.

“Your father is Quentin…” Nyssa stated quietly.

Sara nodded.

Quentin Lance volunteered to be one of the Peacekeepers to pull the Victor from the arena back for Nyssa’s game. He had been the one to calm her down when she was panicking, and he held her to his chest as she screamed, sobbed, and beat on his chest. Quentin let her work out her anger and grief for as long as Nyssa needed it. His act of kindness had not been forgotten by the woman.

A whirlwind of emotions crossed Nyssa’s face. They ranged from one end of the spectrum to another. Eventually Nyssa schooled the impassiveness back into her features. “Forgive me for saying that I see no family resemblance,” she finally said with a cheeky little grin. “But it does explain where you get your reckless abandon from.

Sara couldn't help but laugh at that. It brought a smile to Nyssa’s face too. “I like to think I'm prettier.”

“Much.”

“You don't look like your dad, either. The only think you both have in common is your hair color, I think.” Sara told Nyssa.

Nyssa shrugged and fell back into the bed. Her head ended up next to Sara’s and she turned to face the blonde, this time keeping her long muscular limbs to themselves, much to Sara's disappointment.

“I have been told I resemble my mother. Though, her hair was brown and she had blue eyes.” Nyssa told her.

“She’s dead?”

Nyssa nodded, “she passed in childbirth. That is what my father told me. I know very little about her. I often wonder what she would think of the woman I have become.”

“I think she would have been proud,” Sara said with a small smile. “I think you're a pretty good mentor. And you make really good wine.”

The two laughed, and for a moment, they forgot where they were. They were able to forget all the things they've done, and just enjoy the moment. When they finished, Nyssa found herself staring into Sara’s bright blue eyes. They reminded her of the sky.

Sara didn't know where she got the courage to do what she did next, but she would later blame the alcohol. Slowly she moved closer to Nyssa. She placed one hand on Nyssa’s waist while she slid her leg in between Nyssa’s. Nyssa, in response, reached out to brush Sara’s blonde hair from her eyes and let her hand to come and rest on her cheek.

If asked, neither would be able to say who kissed first, but they could agree that Sara definitely started everything else.

The night was spent with passion filled kisses, skin glistening with sweat, and moans of pleasure filling the air. Neither knew how long they made love, but they knew that it would never be enough for as long as they lived. Nyssa’s wicked fingers brought Sara to her release time, and time again; while Sara’s tongue had Nyssa writhing on the sheets and coating their bed (and Sara's face) with her essence. The blonde would never have imagined the youngest Victor of the Hunger Games to be so loud and passionate with her love making. But Sara would never have thought that she wanted to give everything she had, and more, just to hear Nyssa moan her name one more time.

By the time they finished, dawn was fast approaching, but neither seemed to notice. Nyssa curled up half on top of Sara, while the blonde held her as close as she could. Within minutes the two fell asleep, and enjoyed the most restful sleep they have ever had in their life.

Until they were frantically awoke by an Avox. Judging by the look on the young woman’s face, the two were very late and they needed to hurry.

“We will be out momentarily, Sataiyah.” Nyssa assured her. “Are there clothes around so that we may make ourselves decent, or will our teams be taking care of our image?’

The dark skinned woman held up a two, indicating that Nyssa’s second statement is what they would be doing.

“Can we shower?” Sara asked.

The Avox glanced at the clock, and the other two followed. They were already behind schedule by half an hour and in reality, they needed to get going.

“Five minutes? I'm literally covered in sweat and I probably stink.” The blonde tried bargaining.

“Fetch us something to wear. We will be ready in a few minutes.” Nyssa ordered, sliding out of the bed.

Both Sara and the Avox, Sataiyah, stared at Nyssa with wide eyes as they watched her. The woman took two steps from bed before her legs buckled and she fell. Sara roared with laughter and Sataiyah shook her head and let out what sounded like a groan.

“This is all your fault!” Nyssa hollered at Sara.

“I will happily take the blame,” Sara told her with a grin on her face. “How are we going to get downstairs if we can't walk?”

“Do not underestimate me,” Nyssa grumbled, shakily getting to her feet. “Now, I would get up if you would like to at least rinse off.”

Sara threw off the covers and headed to the bathroom with her mentor.

As much as the blonde wanted to pin Nyssa to the wall and kiss her (among other things), she listened to Nyssa and quickly rinsed off. The hot water helped them loosen their muscles and it at least made Sara feel more clean. The two dried off as fast as they could before stumbling out to the bedroom, where undergarments and a set of robes awaited them. They put on the clothes and were soon whisked away by a small group of Avoxes so they could get to their prep teams.

“No breakfast?” Sara asked as they completely bypassed the small table of food.

“I think we chose sleep over food this time,” Nyssa told her with a bit of a scowl.

“Well shit,” Sara grumbled. “Well, at least I got to eat something last night.”

The group of Avoxes did their best, but they couldn't help but snort at the blonde's comment. Nyssa groaned but said nothing. Eventually the two were separated and they were brought to their prep teams.

“Oh my, Nyssa. We are going to have an awful lot of fun trying to hide these,” her make up artist, Pamela, told her. She lightly touched the hickies that Sara put on her neck and the exposed areas on her chest. “I hope you have a good night.”

“I can blame it on the alcohol, right?” Nyssa asked with a sly grin. “Speaking of which…”

A wine glass was placed in her hands and the woman took a long drink. “Do what you must.” Nyssa told the prep team.

Nyssa had been with the team ever since her debut in the Capitol. Lady Shiva had been her head stylist. The woman was thought to be retired after Nyssa’s sister, Talia, won her game; but she came out of retirement to do Nyssa’s gotten for the games. The woman had a long history with the al Ghul family, having first been Ra’s al Ghul's designer. The lady has been considered a friend of the family ever since those games.

If any al Ghul shows up in the Capitol, they are instantly brought to Lady Shiva to be beautified. And if all three show, they ask are done at the same time. It's just how it is, and the team wouldn't have it any other way.

“I am so glad you decided to undergo the body hair removal procedure!” Nyssa’s hair stylist, Harley, said while washing her hair thoroughly. “It makes our job so much easier! But I still think you should get some gems implanted! Imagine a nice ruby in the center of your forehead and maybe some small black gems right under your eyes! It would make them so dramatic!”

“Then I would not fit in well at home,” Nyssa told Harley. “I am content looking the way I do now. Though perhaps having a diamond might be useful to break skulls with…” she mused while grinning slightly.

“You are a Neanderthal.” Harley declared.

“I was going for bloodthirsty murder, but that will suffice.”

Nyssa was beautified and dressed long before she needed to be, much to her delight. Lady Shiva had it done herself, yet again, with a marvelous outfit for Nyssa.

“When I said I was going for the bloodthirsty murder look, I was joking,” Nyssa told her while looking in the mirror. The outfit hugged her body, leaving very little room for the imagination.

Nyssa wore a beautiful red dress with black accents making it seem like smoke was rising from the bottom. The dress also had a slit up both thighs, revealing quite a bit of skin. The dress was backless but ended with a high collar and had long sleeves. Attached to her sleeves was a blood red cloak that had a hood. The cloak clipped around Nyssa's neck just below her collarbone. The cloak had its own designs, making it appear to be the wings of a bird going down each arm while the hood had the head of an intimidating looking bird.

“Put the hood up, and your cloak will sprout feathers. And you will have the mask of a Red Falcon.” Lady Shiva told her with a grin.

Red falcons were blood red birds with black around their eyes and black tipped tail and wing feathers. Many believed that spotting one would bring death to them or their families. Red Falcons were initially created by the Capitol to attack and kill. Because of their breeding, they would fight until death, but they were hard to kill. In Nyssa’s games, she killed a Red Falcon to eat at the beginning of the game. Many believed that it was a sign that she would conquer death and win in the games. Since then, the bird had become her symbol.

“Excellent,” Nyssa replied, grinning madly “I am the Red Falcon.”

“Of course you are, my little songbird.” Lady Shiva told her with a sly grin.

“Please never bring that up.”

“Stop getting so drunk that you start singing,” the woman fired back. “You have such a sweet voice, little songbird, you should sing more.”

“I need to stop drinking,” Nyssa said before she finished her bottle of wine.

The whole prep team silently agreed with that. A drunk Nyssa was much harder to prep than a sober Nyssa. But drunk Nyssa was quite funny while sober Nyssa was constantly nursing a hangover. Either way no one commented when she finished the bottle of wine.

“Time to face the music,” Nyssa grumbled.

—

Sara gave her End of Games Interview while Nyssa was off stage watching. However, they managed to bring her up on stage, as she and her team predicted. After all, Nyssa and her family were the Capitol's Golden Family. Everybody loved them. So much so, that they had invitations to the Capitol weekly. It had gotten to the point where the three were gifted with a passport to allow them entrance to the city as to not waste time processing their paperwork. That took time and effort, and in the beginning, when they did go through proper channels, they would miss half the events because the paperwork was processed too slowly.

Nyssa charmed the Capitol, like she always did. No one could resist her. Not even Sara, who was watching her the whole time with her mouth open.

“Sara? What's on your mind?” Their interviewer asked her.

Sara, still not completely paying attention, said, “beautiful…”

The audience awed at her and even Nyssa looked over with a shy smile.

“Wait, did I say that out loud?” The blonde had won the hearts of the Capitol over by being a bit of a flirt, very confident, and over all, hilarious. Her jokes in her Pre Game Interview made everyone laugh. Even Nyssa. So it was adorable to see the blonde so subdued by Nyssa's beauty.

“Yes, Sara, you did,” Nyssa teased, brushing her fingers over Sara's cheek.

“Sorry,” she managed out. “I mean, I'm not sorry that you're beautiful. Because you are. Gorgeous! Stunning even. I thought you were beautiful before, but this. This is— wow! I mean come on! I can't be the only one thinking it.”

Of course the claps and cheers started after that, letting Sara know that she wasn't alone.

Nyssa laughed for the audience, but no one missed how she slyly slid closer to the younger blonde. She brushed a stray lock of hair from Sara's face and tenderly trailed her fingers over the blonde's cheek.

“You look irreverent, Sara. And anyone who does not see it would not know beauty if it hit them in the face,” Nyssa told her sweetly.

The audience, and Caesar, couldn't help but to awe at the two.

“Ooh! Are we seeing the beginnings of a new couple? You two would be so lovely together!”

“Well, ahh,” Sara looked over at Nyssa, very confused as to what she should say.

“No, not yet. Though, between you and me… and everyone else watching I suppose, if Miss Lance and I were to become a couple, you would be the first to know!” Nyssa told Ceasar with a charming smile. “Though I highly doubt it, seeing that we live in different districts. It is such a shame,” Nyssa added with an over exaggerated sigh, “last night was lovely.”

Sara snorted at that, but no one heard it over the shrieks of excitement and overjoyed hollers from the citizens of the Capitol and Caesar himself. The moment would forever be engrained into Sara's head as 'the time Nyssa broke the Capitol’.

“Nyssa, I think you broke them,” Sara said with a teasing grin. Her statement was barely loud enough for Nyssa to hear over the exuberant cheering.

“That is very likely,” Nyssa replied before placing a chaste kiss on the corner of Sara's mouth, “but it is most amusing.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “You're most amusing. Especially when I'm in between your—” Sara didn't get to finish that statement because Nyssa swooped right in and kissed her in front of the entire crowd.

“Is this really happening!?” Caesar yelled into his microphone. “Ladies and Gentlemen! You saw it here first! Our latest Victor has been snached up by our sweet little Nyssa! Bravo ladies!”

Sara grinned as she pulled back, “What can I say? She's irresistible!”

“I could say the same about you,” Nyssa told her.

Caesar managed to calm the crowd down enough to back them both a few more questions. Most of them focused on Sara and her victory. Sometimes Sara would pull Nyssa in, asking if she had a similar experience, and sometimes Nyssa would just chime in to save Sara from making a fool of herself.

“So, Nyssa, I see you are wearing a Lady Shiva original! Does this gown have any tricks we should know about?”

Nyssa laughed, “well it  _ is  _ a Lady Shiva gown! Actually, it's quite similar to  _ my _ post victory ensemble. Care to see?”

The roars from the crowd answered her question.

So, Nyssa rose to her feet and took a few steps away from the chairs, giving everyone a good view of her dress. She slowly reached for the hood and pulled it up and over her head. Once placed, Nyssa could feel the hood slide down and over her eyes, but it never once inhibited her vision, instead it molded to her face. Her cloak began to adhere to her sleeves and sprout massive red feathers with black tips.

When the whole gown finished its transformation, Nyssa had a hint of a train of crimson feathers with black tips, to symbolize tail feathers. Her hood had become almost like a headdress, with black molding around her eyes and a dramatic red crest with black tips. Her sleeves sprouted feathers that looked exactly like the wings of a Red Falcon and she certainly looked the part of a bloodthirsty murderer.

“Some days I think Lady Shiva enjoys her profession far too much,” Nyssa said once she looked back at Caesar. “Would you agree?”

“She certainly knows how to push the boundaries of fashion!” The man declared, walking next to her.

Sara jumped out of her seat and moved to be by Nyssa’s side. “No wonder they call you the Red Falcon! You certainly look the part!”

Nyssa swatted Sara with her feathers in a playful manner.

After calming the audience down, the two returned to their seats so they could finish up the interview. When it finished, they were escorted back to their apartments.

“Will you stay tonight?” Sara asked once she was safely inside District Five’s apartment.

Before Sara could get her answer, the door sprang open and two blonde women walked inside. It was obvious that they were citizens of the Capitol, despite their subdued style. Well, subdued for the Capitol.

“Felicity?” Sara asked, Felicity have been her Capitol ambassador, escort, babysitter lady while Sara competed. This year was her first time doing it, and she had gotten a Victor out of it. Lucky her.

“Hello Donna? Am I needed?” Nyssa asked like she wasn't surprised at all.

“Yes, dear. Darius sent me to fetch you. Felicity will be staying with Sara tonight.”

It was clear that Sara didn't want Nyssa to leave. And Nyssa didn't seem fond of the idea of leaving, either. On top of that, Felicity and Donna looked rather guilty about pulling Nyssa away.

“Wait. Will you be gone all night?” Sara asked.

Nyssa shrugged, “My business with Darius can take up to weeks to conclude.”

“So you won't be leaving with me tomorrow…”

“It would be unlikely,” Nyssa answered.  

Sara sighed, “is this the last time I get to see you?”

“You will see me on your Victory Tour in six months, and every other Hunger Game after this since you will be a Mentor.”

“That's not what I meant,” the blonde growled.

Nyssa expression softened, “Yes. I am sorry.”

Before Sara could do anything, the Victor from District Seven spun on her heels and walked out the door with Donna.

“Sorry about her, she—”

“Felicity. Just shut up.” With that, Sara stalked back to her room, hoping to get a few hours rest before a nightmare woke her up.

If being in a relationship with Nyssa meant she would only see her once a year if she was lucky, then she vowed to make the most of it. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea with this was going to be that Nyssa and Sara would be the poster children for the inevitable resistance of the districts. There were a lot of ideas with this, like the winery owner was actually a friend of her dad's, but he was also married to Nyssa's mom. Yeah Nyssa's mom is alive and lives in the Capitol. Ra's was pretty much made to sleep with her because he was whored out to her and when she fell pregnant with Nyssa, she freaked out because she was engaged to wine dude. And wine dude became bff's with Ra's (and they gay for each other) and essentially they got Nyssa to district 7 to live with Ra's. Darius is the wine guy and a cool uncle. 
> 
> Other things, Nyssa and Ollie are bros. And they got drunk together while working on the vineyards. A lot. Maybe they slept together, maybe not. Idk. If they did, there were no feelings and Nyssa was curious about being with a guy but probs not. Ollie is also in the resistance. With Malcolm Merlyn. That's why Ollie disappears a lot and makes Nyssa do his job for him. It's how Nyssa came to mentor Sara. 
> 
> Nyssa and Talia are careers. Ras was smart enough to guess his kids would eventually be called for the games, so he trained them. Also his job is a contracting sort of job for the Capitol, meaning he travels everywhere. He knows a lot about everything, so they need him. He's the Capitol's bitch. So when he travels, he brings the girls to train. It's why they're not dumb and won the games.
> 
> Nyssa and Sara get together and Nyssa moves to 5. 
> 
> The Avoxes know sign language and Nyssa picked up on it.
> 
> Donna was Nyssa/Talia/Ra's Capitol adviser lady. During Nyssa's game, she started training her Daughter, Felicity to do the job. When Nyssa took over to train Oliver, Donna and Felicity joined them so that Nyssa would have a familiar face for her first Huger Games as a mentor. The Al Ghul and Smoaks are an odd family.
> 
> The Yamashiro family practically adopted Nyssa. After Nyssa wins, the Yamashiro's move into her house because she doesn't want to be alone. 
> 
> More often than not, Nyssa is drunk off her ass at home and she never goes to her own house, choosing to hide at her dad's house or sister's house. She's a little broken. 
> 
> Talia is also an alcoholic. And she uses sex to get away from her own demons. Ra's is an alcoholic too. They all drink a lot.
> 
> Can't think of any other ideas I had for this but yeah here ya go.


End file.
